


A vipers life

by LightningAngel1996



Category: Gunslinger Girl, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Cybernetics, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningAngel1996/pseuds/LightningAngel1996
Summary: Having given Europe a sense of peace, the girls of the SWA find themselves dropped into peaceful Oregon with a goal of working with the FBI and locals to cut the head off the funding for the FRF only to discover the war is far from over.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A vipers life

Feeling the sweat drip down into her face as the sun slowly broiled the extremely unlucky operator, who wondered who in gods name she pissed off to draw the hatred of her life, alive in her body armor, a battle-hardened young lady glanced over at the nearest house with a slight bit of worry. Glancing back judging the distance in case shit went ugly Bridgette saw a young lady with brown hair, looking like a model and her friend with the most stunning hair she had have ever seen, not just saying that because it was blue and fading to a rusty brown, before putting a pair of indigo headphones in only to have one of the buds getting all but ripped out of her ear, causing her to shoot a death glare at the man. Before she could get a curse word out edgewise a gravelly voice asked

“So, what is your name and the name of the young man and why the fuck should I let you join me on this raid?” and she had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping. Looking back, allowing the weapon to rest on her hip, with her thin frame setting off her more feminine charms, she replied

“My name is Bridgette McDaniels and I have done raids like this quite frequently, which is something I can safely assume you all haven’t done, unless you count raiding the fridge during a Rambo marathon” and she quickly saw the girls watching intently as she pulled a balaclava back down over her stunning features exposing only her piercing chocolate brown eyes and stealing a look at Richard McDaniels, her dear older brother.

She smiled at Claes who had all but begged to join her in destroying the FRF’s funding, as the war had cost both girls their families, and she lined up leading the way with her trusty M4 super 90 tactical shotgun in the breacher role with the side saddle of ammunition and ACR with the angled foregrip, onyx and crimson suppressor and hybrid sight ready to go and its 16.5 inch barrel nestled snuggly against her back.

Feeling a camera trained on them and assuming whoever had the camera had locked in on the rifle, its hybrid holographic scope ready to go, she felt Claes squeeze her shoulder and grinned seeing a fellow operator tap his helmet with his fist. Seeing her cue, Bridgette slammed her breach gun 45/45 and squeezed the trigger grinning through the flash and breaching all the while feeling the neighbors watching them and she wanted to look good and soon regretted it as the shotgun barked and the lock ceased to exist. Following it with a size 6 steel toed boot, the whole area lit up proving that someone was ready for them and as soon as they all hit the ground she instantly started shooting and trying to patch the wounded up and screaming for an ambulance before the weirdest shit happened. Feeling the world quickly rewinding, she found herself stunned as the door repaired itself, and pushing herself up, Bridgette looked around as she tugged the headphones back in, well only one earbud, she picked out a voice muttering, thanking god for super hearing,

“Wow max, that shit was impressive. I can tell the girl is a soldier from the bearing, but I am going to see if I can help out” and as the blue haired girl jaunted over, she heard the other girl holler

“Chloe no, you could get killed if you get involved” before her friend grabbed her hand, causing Bridgette to feel a tinge of jealousy as she never felt someone hold her hand like that. As Chloe, at least Bridgette assumed that was the blue haired girls name, looked at the brunette, she choked out

“M-max that was awesome, and you just saved five of arcadia bay’s finest and I assume the two soldiers but maybe I can help them, although I have no armor, guess I’ll just have to be lucky”. Seeing the girl hang her head, Claes quickly ripped off her interceptor vest and helmet strapping them onto Chloe, smiling as the stuff fit her just right and was even more impressed as Richard instantly knew exactly what she needed-two olive drab handguns and a ballistic shield, that he had grabbed from his jeep before saying, a smile on his lips

“everything is ready and if I have to, I will teach you girls how to use the handguns and to use the shield just strap it to your arm and keep it in front of you and keep walking forward. So now that we have that useless shit out of the way, let’s get this shitshow on the road” and Chloe quickly taught max how to use the colt 45. Quickly lining back up, not knowing and not caring what the fuck happened, and ignoring the hollering police captain that she had to blow the door in, and that she wasn’t wearing armor, as she had passed it to Max, similar to what Claes had done to Chloe, only for Claes and Richard to explain her armor was internal, she quickly picked the lock before motioning for Richard to join her and he remarked as Claes pushed the door open,

“Ladies first and try to leave some of these bastards alive okay sis?” and Bridgette just rolled her eyes and flashed him a middle finger, muttering for him to bite her shiny metal ass, followed and shot the first man she came across, sprawled out from a three day drug bender right between the eyes with two hollow points, thanking god for the onyx suppressor and the crimson laser grip, the chuff barely audible over the blaring of rock music filling the stagnant air, Bridgette quickly and silently moved in a crouched heel to toe step, pausing only long enough to shift to her trusty long gun and continued the almost robotic march, feeling both of her close companions moving like ghosts, killing or capturing anyone they came across.

“The damned cult in Montana has been supplying us with good quality meth and we have been getting great bud from BC and those Italians have been great at teaching us how to become home grown so we really should allow them to help us and take a share of the spoils” a voice croaked out almost as if he had either swallowed a gallon of rocks or smoked the entirety of Mexico, before the door opened and Richard broke the relative silence as an old man stood there stunned seeing what the five were up to-currently ransacking and bagging the prisoners, “Shit contact front” Richard hollered and they all opened up exchanging small arms fire and the air started hissing and boiling as gunfire and grenades made themselves known.

Watching as Max dropped, her doe t-shirt and ripped jeans as well as borrowed bulletproof vest, rustling as she looked terrified, the shield saving her legs from lead, Bridgette and Claes pushed up and the fighters faces became contorted in fear and shock before meeting their deaths while trying to fight the group, with some surrendering to the swat team, if the flash bang grenades in the basement were anything to go by with some choosing to take the cowards way out, if the blasts of handguns coming from the upstairs bedrooms and even the screaming to rethink it all coming from the attic were anything to go by. Seeing the last man go down hard, his throat a gaping mess as Richard slashed his throat ear to ear, having ran through the area relying on his cybernetic enhancements, before they found the picture of a girl who Chloe named, trying to kill the closest man, who looked as if he had seen the gates of hell open

“Where the fuck is Rachel god damn it. Tell me or I will blow your fucking brains out, you useless sack of shit!!” and Bridgette watched in a calm enjoyment as she tortured the young man using everything she could get her hands on, which besides being creepy was impressive. Having gotten the information, none of which made sense to any of the others standing around using the other survivors to clean the blood, just some bullshit about a dark room, she blew his brains out shoving the gun in his mouth. Hearing the ringing as he exited the world, his face splattered all over the back wall, his eye landing on her boot, Bridgette picked up a sound that will haunt her till her dying day, whenever that is, of a girl screaming for help in the basement, although later she would reveal where she had truly hid. Quickly running toward the voice with Chloe and max in hot pursuit, Bridgette grabbed the door and felt it was locked, was being the key word as with a loud krang she ripped it off the hinges with out breaking a sweat, and the chains seemed to be made of wax paper. Picking up the girl who had a look of terror on her face and her ribs exposed, she quickly passed her over to Richard and tossed him the ACR before finding a weapon her dear brother had pointed out. Seeing that the weapon looked familiar and as her grabbed the HK417 long barrel, she let her devilish eyes jump to the hybrid sight and moved as the foregrip mounted flashlight lit up.

It suddenly dawned on her that she should be wondering how the hell a homegrown terrorist cell got ahold of military firepower but one thing at a time and that particular automatic weapon was hers now. Well the plus side, if she could think of one was that those fuckers gave her a grenade launcher too and a crimson covered suppressor. Grabbing the rifle and running, she saw Richard loading the girl into an ambulance and was chilled when Bridgette heard Chloe say, her voice choked all to hell,

“I will not leave Racheal’s side and I am afraid Nathan will try to kill her” before the two quickly hopped into the ambulance, even more crucial when the medics realized Chloe had caught a stray bullet in the side. Watching as the two left with the lights and sirens splitting the humid broiling air, the two siblings turned and hauled ass into the woods, trying to escape the past not knowing that they were becoming the subject of much debate.

Having watched the brother and sister, at least that is what Max assumed they were because they were to close acting to be lovers, run off into the woods the resident hipster of Blackwell felt a pang of guilt as the girl seemed like she was malnourished, with her jacket hanging off of her like a cape and she was torn between the two girls Max cared about and the new girl who seemed like she had been through hell. Taking a second to decide, Max quickly turned and muttered quietly, covertly snapping a picture of her and her brother with the trusty, almost brand new polaroid “Well I need to be two places at once but sadly my powers only let me rewind time, so I guess super max isn’t so super” before she decided to follow her and hollered out

“Hey, miss I haven’t gotten your name and I have something I want to share with you” and as the girl stopped and turned around with her brother, the two looking quite similar, and max saw she looked like she was soaked in water from having been dancing in the rain. The brunette with her hair in an auburn boy cut, passed over her phone, and said quietly

“I owe you a lot and I figured we could keep in touch because well you are kinda awesome” and instantly hoped that her blush didn’t give up what she was really thinking. Seeing the look in the other girls battle and age worn silver eyes and realizing she hadn’t caught on to the, in max opinion, eternity long pause in the sentence, Max quickly slid her over the midnight blue flip phone and smiled briefly with relief as she put in her name and as Bridgette handed the still live phone back and Max quickly and slyly added RD onto it as part of the joke of rain dancer. As she brushed her hair out of her face, wringing out her hair, having shown that it was mostly sweat and an unplanned dip into the water from when she had hauled tail into the woods. Watching it, Max quickly punched a text message off to Kate asking her to say a prayer for two new friends.

Turning around, she then tore off and ran, her mud soaked converse making her seem she could fly toward the hospital to see both Racheal and Chloe, she heard the sound of a wooden door shattering and an extreme round of curses that made her blush, Max quickly punched off a text to her new friends saying

“ _hey, its max and I was wondering if you are free later today care to meet at the two whales’ diner? Lunch is on me_ _😊_ _”_ and she quickly tucked the phone back in her back pocket trying to not fall flat on her face, and slipping proving that she had failed. As Max thankfully hit the road, she tore down the road and saw Joyce standing there, still in shock over seeing Chloe get shot and Max instantly did the only thing she could think of and hugged Joyce hearing her crying as she muttered “please Chloe don’t leave me”. Feeling her arms finally wrapping around the young girl and her head on Max’s shoulder, feeling her sobbing onto the girl staining her sweatshirt, before looking the older woman in the eyes and said, trying to hide the fear Max felt, before saying

“the medical staff is taking care of her and due to some quick thinking, Chloe will be just fine” and as soon as those words were out of her mouth, Max felt a pair of arms tighten around her, crushing her making it hard to breath and Joyce just cried choking out

“I know but I can’t bear to lose her because I already lost William” and right as the two of them just held each other and were trying to keep the world at bay, Max’s phone rang, all but ruining the moment and she briefly let the hug end and broke out the phone and read the message that she had received from Bridgette and it read, having sensed that something was wrong, probably from the body language, Max really needed to work on that she thought,

“ _Hey, yeah I am always down for a tasty meal, especially if someone else is buying haha ^.^_ ” and Bridgette sauntered over, looking nothing like the girl who had just kicked the door in of the house before ruthlessly slaughtering the inhabitants, something which Max swore she would never tell Joyce about because she would find it terrifying how a young lady could harbor that much hatred in herself. As Max quickly told Joyce that she had a meeting with the new student at the two wales, Joyce grabbed the keys and said, a mournful chuckle escaping as she led her surrogate second daughter to her car,

“I better make sure that the staff doesn’t burn the place to the ground” and Max also punched out a message to Kate asking her to meet with her because something about the new girl seemed like she needed help.

As the two pulled into the diner after striking up small talk, with max talking about the new girl and her first impression, which was guarded before they started to head inside seeing Kate and Bridgette on one side and a solitary boy on the other side of the table. Quickly looking at him as Max slid into her favorite booth, she asked curious as to the boy’s name

“Hello sir, what is your name? My name is max and my friends name is Kate” and the young man, who if she had to guess was 16 or 17, muttered

“Names Richard and Bridgette is my sister. We both have a few interests that not many have” and Kate quickly slid next to him as Bridgette took her seat next to Max, trying to cover something with her coat, with the two having seemed insistent on having the outside. Seeing that Joyce had started to take the orders, which was something that Max sure from the looks in their eyes must have been something like surprise me, Max quickly started to make small talk seeing the two looking around and as Trevor and Justin went at again, Max muttered quietly “I swear to god they are like lovers”, both Bridgette and Richard slid hands down under the table getting Kate blushing and Taylor, who had wandered over, wiggling her eyebrows.

Quickly and quietly moving, not saying a word, the two siblings vanished out the door, and Kate screamed as they all heard the heavy sounds of gunfire. Watching as Joyce started to move to the cops, both of whom had just started to leave, only to be drawn into the attack, hell even frank was getting involved, with Bridgette letting her concealed Glock 22 appear and roar throwing three forty caliber slugs into the nearest man. Watching with a very calm demeanor, as the young man turned and fell, Richard quickly followed his sisters fire with a knife, under handing it into a mans eye and as he grabbed at the blade, seeing a young lady hoping up onto the M2 fifty caliber machine gun, right before it flared to life from the back of the truck that they had been tipped off that something was wrong by the people who had drove it.

Watching as they dropped, not paying attention to the environment and thus royally fucking up rule number one of combat, which got Bridgette muttering

“First rule of combat, you do not talk about combat, or was it always keep an eye out for the bastard that wants to kill you every five seconds? Fuck I don’t know” before chuckling only to cut it short as she saw the 50-caliber machine gun start up after a slight hiccup on the belt, along with various other fully automatic weapons turning the diner into swiss cheese.

Starting to shoot back, with Henrietta and Elsa, having joined Rico and Claes in America, quickly coming by as they wanted food, the four made swiss cheese of the area, with Elsa’s Sig 551 sweeping along with the glock, they all opened the door and were instantly rendered speechless as to what they saw, and that was new classmates laying dead or dying among the wreckage of the diner. Quickly running over and starting to check on the dead and dying, digging through the first girls pockets, looking like Henrietta, and came across the name Courtney Wagner, and she just brushed the girls hair out of her eyes and held Courtney as she choked and begged for a second chance and as Bridgette saw the end was near she said in Italian, having tapped into her assassin roots “ _Possa tu lasciare questo mondo libero e trovare la pace che meriti così pienamente._ _Requiescet in pace_ ” and Bridgette looked at a terrified Victoria as she closed her new classmates eyes, “May she leave this world unburdened and as peacefully as a dove, may she rest in peace” before the whole area started to rewind, with the blood flying back into the kids it came from and Bridgette smiled as Victoria looked shocked, proving she wasn’t affected.

As Bridgette and Richard turned around and just looked at each other, Victoria remarked, reaching for the door, assuming correctly that Bridgette had a pack of cigarettes in her pocket,

“Would you two mind if I talk to you outside, because I mean you seem like you are lost and I want to show you two around and don’t worry I’ll have you both back before breakfast” and as the trio walked outside, Max and Kate worrying about the new kids hanging out with the queen bitch, Victoria was surprised to see Richard pull out a pair of headphones and a lighter, before muttering

“Come on bridge I know you have the smokes so pass one over”. As the two started to smoke, with Victoria stealing looks at Elsa, not sure if she had a boyfriend or not, the truck pulled up and Victoria saw the grin and excused herself as the trio all started moving close, seemingly without a care in the world. As Victoria moved close to max and started to talk, not caring about whether or not the area would be attacked and they all saw the young man charging at the first person who left the car, a Beretta submachine proving he wasn’t there for the blue plate special, before slamming a knife into the young mans chest, buried right in the middle of the rib cage, watching as the gravel started to get turned red, as the boy gasped with a glazed look of terror etched on his face.

As the young man started gasping, a pistol round went off, smashing into the diner as a young lady started wetting herself, not having expected the first one out to die, or that she would be next. Seeing that and having caught a glimpse of the whole diner staring at them, with the cops starting to make a move, Bridgette hollered out, seemingly enjoying it,

“Come on we have to get this shit done with soon. Assassins have come and gone, into martyrs we’ve made ourselves” and Richard spun around before firing at the back of the truck, having decided to take the fifty caliber out of the fight, all the while remarking “Who’d have known that underneath this classy jacket I’d be packing heat” letting the weapon go as Bridgette’s ACR compact turned the truck into swiss cheese. As she saw the last person fall dead out of the truck, the pair started to take off running toward the woods, the sounds of sirens starting to race to catch up to them, not knowing they would be seeing everyone at the school the next day.


End file.
